Stuff: Cyborg 009
by Oshawhatt
Summary: 003009 Fluff. One day, during an attack, Ivan is kidnapped! Will the 00 Cyborgs be able to save their little friend? Plot doesn't start for a few chapters. CHAPTER FOUR!
1. Chapter One

****

A/N: I have NO idea why I'm starting this before I finish Attack of the Elves. I guess I was just compelled to.. @_@ Anyways, yes, it is a 003/009, yes, it will be somewhat funny, and yes, I am still thinking of a good plot!(Bad, bad me..not having a plot before writing!) Even though I love the cliché 003/009 fics, I wanna think of something fresh. Gimme some time to do so ^^ Oooo! Wait! I just thought of something! ^_^

002:*rolls his eyes*

Korii Shoujo: SHUDDUP, YOU! AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

002:*grumbling* Korii Shoujo does not own Cyborg 009 in any way, shape, or form.

Stuff: Cyborg 009

By Korii Shoujo

Slowly, the sky changed its color. Bright yellows, bouncy oranges, deep blood reds, and a touch of dark purple were the colors dominating the twilight sky. The source of all life, the sun, was now a semi-circle falling slowly but surely into the west, its nightly resting place. Huge flocks of seagulls cut through the air quickly to find a safe resting place for the night, calling to each other. All this she watched, sighing lightly at the pure beauty of it all. Her bright sea-colored eyes were half shut, savoring the serenity of the place. Nothing could disturb her here. Nothing except her own thoughts, which were particularly active tonight.

They all focused on one soul, the one person who made her hard life somewhat easier. Her cheeks gained a light red tint as she thought about those gentle crimson eyes, which with one glance seemed to calm her down a great deal. She also thought about his kind words, which comforted her when she needed it most. His wild-

"003? May I join you?" came a soft, shy voice from behind her. 

Francoise blushed, and responed with a soft nod. 009, or Joe as she prefered, sat beside her in a wooden chair on the deck. He put his hand on his tanned cheek, and propped his elbow up with his knee. Francoise turned a darker shade of red from his simple prescence, and decided to say something.

"It's really calming, the sunset.." she said quietly, focusing upon the rapidly setting orb.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, it is.." Joe glanced at her quickly. Well, he meant for it to be quick, but something caught his eye. It was the way the dim light of the setting sun caught 003's hair in a web of light, making it sparkle mysteriously. Her ocean-colored eyes also sparkled, but with a different sort of light. One of freedom, a story of a captive spirit set free. He blushed; it was not his place to think such thoughts. Though they fit her very well. 

The pair focused their gaze on the dark waves crashing along the sandy shore. The water retreated, leaving behing a trail of foam which eventually fell back as well. The cycle repeated itself over and over, but Francoise never got tired of watching it. She loved everything about the ocean-the enticing salty smell, the call of seagulls along the shore, the sparkle of seashells as the glinted in the sun, and the mysterious water which captivated her everytime without fail. 

"I've always loved the ocean," Joe remarked with a smile, sitting up and facing Francoise. She felt her cheeks heat up, the telltale sign of a blush. His deep red eyes were soft and inviting, gentle and mysterious. She opened her mouth to talk, but found that she couldn't. The words seemed lodged in her throat, unwilling to come out. She cleared her throat, and spoke.

"I feel so alone sometimes, Joe," she whispered as she focused back on the sun, which was now almost set. Her beautiful eyes had changed emotion, from free to sad. Joe felt his heart breaking in two when he saw those eyes. They made him want to hold her tightly and tell her that everything was okay.

"Like the whole world is against me," she continued, her voice growing sadder with every word spoken. "I just want to curl up and die, because everyone would be happier if I did." A bitter smile took hold of her lips. 

Joe felt a kind of anger rising up within him. He would never, ever want anything to happen to his Francoise. Never. He blushed slightly at the thought of him calling Francoise 'his', but it somehow seemed to fit. He glanced over at her to see that she still had that look of sadness upon her face. He swallowed.

"I wouldn't be," he said quietly, taking her soft hand into his calloused one. "In fact, I would feel as if I had lost everything."

Francoise blushed violently, but smiled all the same. She squeezed his hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thanks, Joe," she said, placing her head on his shoulder with a content smile. His blush strengthened, but then weakened as he fought for the courage to ask her something.

"Um, Francoise.." he began, his eyes darting around nervously. "Would you, um, like to take a walk along the beach with me?"

Her eyes went wide, and she turned beat red. She managed to stutter out her reply.

"Um, s-s-sure!"

"Okay." Joe smiled. Francoise sighed. His smile was so heart warming. It comforted her all the more, and made her want to burst with joy.

They stood up, still holding hands. She turned to him and smiled brightly, ready to go wherever he led her. Anywhere.

Joe walked down the stairs that lead to the soft sand, Francoise at his side. How he wanted it to be always. He led her down the beach. They were silent, just enjoying each other's company. A trail of footprints were imprinted into the sand behind them, to remain there until a storm or wind. All of a sudden, Francoise stopped. Her sudden change in movement caught Joe off guard. He looked at her questioningly, and she simply smiled. She suddenly leaned forward into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Joe. Thank you with all my heart," she mummered, burying her head into his chest.

He didn't ask why, he just simply returned the embrace. Francoise pulled her head away, and stared into his wonderful eyes. Joe focused on her soft pink lips. They were so enticing, pulling him deeper into a spell as time went on. His head leaned forward. Did he dare? 

Yes.

He pressed his own to hers tightly. He could feel her surprise. For a second, he thought fearfully that he had done something wrong, but soon she sunk into his hold and her tension disappeared. Joe's large hands slid down to her small waist, and she threw her arms around his neck. Soon they parted, their foreheads touching.

"Joe.."she whispered breathlessly, staring up at him with loving eyes. "Thank you..thank you again.

All of a sudden, her face turned about 20 shades of red, as she could hear song echoing over the sandy plane. 

__

It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes..

The furious female cyborg didn't wait for anymore. 

"002!" she screamed angrily, eyes seeming to turn a deep red.

A small speck of orange popped up out of the horizan, and started to retreat very, very quickly, Francoise in hot pursuit.

Joe just shook his head and laughed, following after them.

****

End of Chapter One.

A/N: Yes, it will be continued ^^


	2. Chapter Two

****

A/N:*updates* Bwahahahha, I am back! Thanks for the reviews! ^^

009: Meep.

Korii Shoujo: HEY! THAT'S MY WORD!*thwraps*

009: X_X

003: HEY!*is PMSing*

Korii Shoujo: GAH!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!*runs away**comes back* Oh yeah, I don't own Cyborg 009

Stuff: Cyborg 009

By Korii Shoujo

Chapter 2

Eventually 003 caught up to the frantic 002, and screamed at him for at least an hour about other people's privacy. 009 had to literally keep her from beating him to a pulp, using both physical and mental force on her. Finally she let up, and stomped off loudly, 009 in tow. He sighed, and followed her into her room, shutting the door behind him quietly, and facing 003.

"Francoise," he sighed, "It wasn't that bad.."

The one who he was talking to had her face buried into her pillow. She grasped the soft cusion tightly.

"Yes it was," came the muffled reply.

Joe sighed yet again, and sat next to her on the soft bed. He began to rub her back, not without a slight blush. She was acting odd, and he wanted to know why. He would not rest if something was wrong with her. He would never forgive himself.

"Please," he pleaded softly. Something in his voice convinced Francoise. Maybe it was the way she couldn't stand to have him like this. However embarrasing it was, she would tell him. Sitting up, she looked at Joe with a mix of embarresment and softness in her eyes. 

"Well," she began, grimacing at the thought of telling such a thing,"_IT_ came."

Joe was very confused.

"What's 'it'?" he asked cluelessly, cocking his head slightly to the right. Francoise sighed, and slapped her hand to forehead, groaning. She _really_ didn't want to go into detail.

"Well..um.."she said, chewing her lip. "Um, you know..uh..when a woman..um.." she stopped here, cheeks burning. Hopefully he would get the point. 

And he did.

In a very interesting way.

His eyes bugged out of their sockets, then his face turned about 50 shades of red, and he started to sputter out apologies. Francoise looked away, highly embarresed. She grew more uncomfortable with each passing second, and found herself more and more unable to look at him. Suddenly, she felt an arm fall over her shoulders. She looked up at Joe and a small smile came upon her face. He brought her closer, and closed his eyes.

Francoise suddenly pulled away from him, and lay back on the bed. She smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight, cher?" she purred, using the French word for dear.(At least I think that's what it is! .) Joe blushed, but lay back on the soft bed beside Francoise. She curled up beside him, and instantly fell asleep, tired from chasing 002 all over the place. He wrapped his arms around her and mummered, "Night, k'shii."(dunno, some shortened form of koishii ^^;;;)

The Next Morning~~

Little baby Ivan was very upset. His mother, 003, had forgotten to take him into her room and put him in his crib. He was left out in the living room like a tossed away toy. He was also mad because she didn't sing him a goodnight song that made him all warm and sleepy. Therefore, he didn't get to sleep until around 10:00, and was very grumpy the morning after. 

At around 7 AM, Joe walked slowly into the kitchen, fully dressed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk, then sat at the table. He didn't like the taste of coffee, even though it would wake one immensly. 001 glared at him, since he was such a grumpy little boy, and started to speak telepathically.

("009, why didn't my mommy-I mean 003 bring me into her room for bed?") he asked crossly.

Joe almost spit out his milk when he heard this question. He blushed, then looked nervously at 001.

"Umm..she was tired. Yeah, that's it. Really tired." He lied, still blushing. Ivan growed telepathically, then floated up to face 009.

("TELL ME! I KNOW YOU KNOW! YOU'RE LYING! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!") The little baby screeched very, very loudly. Joe winced, he didn't need it this early in the morning.

"001.." he sighed, "I don't want this.."

Just then, Francoise happened to stroll out of her room, still fixing a few strands of her golden hair. She put on her bright red headband and frowned. As soon as she saw the tired Joe with his hands over his ears and a cross Ivan floating right next to him, a look of pure fury came upon her beautiful face.

"Ivan!" she said sharply,"What are you giving Joe such a hard time about?" The two growled at each other, lost in a contest of glares. Suddenly, Francoise smiled evilly and folded her ams against her chest.

"Naptime!" she said cheerfully, smiling smugly at the angry young cyborg. Ivan shut up instantly, and sulked(floated) away, knowing that she had won. Francoise turned to Joe and kissed him on the cheek. 

He blinked.

She skipped away happily.

~~Meanwhile

"0020. 0021."commanded a deep voice, "You are the last of the cyborgs loyal to Black Ghost. What is your duty?"

A young girl with purple hair tied up in a black bow stepped forward. The sweet tinkle of a bell sounded. The black cat ears on top of her head twitched slightly as she spoke.

"To destroy the renegade 00 Cyborgs," she said sweetly, voice dripping with deadly honey. Her thin black tail waved lazily behind her as she yawned, inspecting her sharp claws.

"Yes," came the voice of a young boy with dust colored hair and sable collie ears on top of his head. His bright emerald eyes flashed in the murky darkness. "We shall not fail you, master." He bowed, his bushy tail sweeping behing him.

"Good," replied the deep voice from before, the owner's mouth breaking into a sinister grin.

~~

****

A/N: Bwahhaha, I know Ivan was really OOC, but still. He's always so mild tempered. I wondered what would happen if he threw a tantrum. Plus I wanted to show the more funny side ^_~ My my, he IS a bad little boy..

****

001: No I'm not.*glare*

Korii Shoujo: Yes you are. Now go to your room.

001:*floats off*

Review response-

Queen of Duels-lol ^^ Too bad Joe stopped her. I'm glad ya liked it!

Mashedpotato10-Thanks 'nee-chan! ^^*chases 002 with the fire*

002: O.O;;;

Wolfwood11-Meep, 009 stopped her. ^^ But in later chapters, yes, 002 may get the crap beat outta him. Thanks for the review!

Sweet Dark Angel 009-*nearly faints* I never expected a review from you! You're the author of my all-time favorite Kikaider fanfic! MEEP! And I don't think mine is better at all. You're very, very good. ^^ Thanks!

MagicianCyborg-lol, thanks ^^ And yes, that is extremely true!

Korii Shoujo: Is there anything you guys would like to say?

002: Yes. Please join the 'Don't Beat the Crap Out of 002' foundation. Donations are appriciated greatly. All proceeds go to a good cause.

Korii Shoujo: And what might that be?

002: Upgrading my defense ^^

009: Oh yeah. More*cough*fluff*cough*

Korii Shoujo:*raises eyebrow and smirks*What was that?

009: Nothing..^^


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N:*blinks* Okay, now I'm mad. I have a seriously bad writer's block for Attack of the Elves and it's driving me insane. So any ideas are greatly appriciated! ^^

Queen of Duels- Bwahahhaha, yes I shall! Thanks much ^^ Oi, you two! Get over here!

Plus: What!?

Korii Shoujo: Go zap 002.

Minus: Why?

Korii Shoujo:*glare* CAUSE I SAID SO.

Plus: OKAY! GEESH!*walks off with Minus*

002: Hey guys! ^^

Plus and Minus:*grin evilly and zap 002*

002: GGAAAHHHH!!!!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Sweet Dark Angel 009-Meep, gah. Y'know, I didn't really expect myself to write that..it just sorta popped outta my mind ^^ And your Kikaider fic is GREAT. Thanks! ^__^

Chibi Binasu-chan-*cough* Don't worry, this fic WILL NOT be a lemon. Geez, I'm only in 7th Grade and 12 years old at that. X_X And thanks!

Wolfwood11-Strange guy, that 009..and I'm sure I would be too X_X I'd be all cold..bbrrr...^^ Thanks!

MagicianCyborg-MEEP! I CAN'T RESIST THE CHIBIS! GAH! ^^ Here's ya update! Thankoo! ^^

Gothic Butterfly-Meep, thanks ^^;;; I kinda got cunfizzled when doing this, cause I kept mixing up 0020 and 0021. X_X Gah..

Stuff: Cyborg 009

Chapter 3

By Korii Shoujo

Slowly, like a cat quietly pursuing a mouse, he crept through the shadowed hallway, a black, soapy frying pan held ready to strike anyone who surprised him. It was actually for who he was after, the one who had annoyed him to death. His eyes were scrunched up in angry concentration as he turned a corner. He pressed his ear to the wall, listening carefully for the slightest hint of sound. Creasing his brow in concentration, he suddenly heard loud laughter coming from inside the room. Scowling, he raised his frying pan and-

"Hey 006!"

Chang jumped up about five feet into the air, screaming bloody murder. Frantically, he looked around, waving his soap covered pan all over the place, hitting a certain red headed New Yorker in a very painful area. Jet groaned loudly, and fell to the ground. He began to talk in a very squeaky voice.

"I just wanted t-to ask when dinner'll b-be ready!" he squeaked, eyes watering in pain. He then passed out on the floor, drooling slightly. Chang laughed nervously, looked around, then ran, his task of beating G.B. with the frying pan forgotten. However, one person did see it. Oh yes. Every detail.

And she was about to pass out from laughter.

Francoise covered her mouth with a delicate hand, giggling madly. She then thought about their currrent situation. It had been a low point in time, one when the cyborgs hadn't had anything to do. 'Well,' she reasoned, blushing slightly, 'I _have_..' She started to giggle again when she heard Jet say something in his state of unconsciousness sounding like, "Pass the lawn cows, please. My, my, Mister Johnson. It sure is a nice day today!"

Suddenly, a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. She froze, and whipped around, slapping the offender in the process. Joe yelped, and slapped his hand to his stinging red cheek. Francoise covered her mouth in shock, her cerulean eyes wide with apology.

"Oh, Joe! I'm so sorry! Did that hurt!? Here, let me see.."

Joe gave her a half smile, and let her examine the red area. His smile grew broader as he felt her soft touch on his now slightly stinging cheek. It was so warm and comforting, and it made the pain go away instantly as it moved gently over his skin. Slowly, their faces moved closer, and their breaths mingled. Joe took the moment to capture her lips with his, and he pushed her against the wall gently. He began to trace her lips ever so gently, timidly asking for permission to enter. She obliged almost at once, allowing full entry.

"My, my. Things are _sure_ getting hot over here!" drawled a familier voice. "Hey, everyone! C'mere and see!"

Joe blushed violently, and turned around quickly, looking increduously at a now awake Jet, who was leaning against the wall with a huge smirk on his face. He whistled innocently. Suddenly, with a roar, Francoise threw herself at him, furiously slapping and clawing at his face. This time, Joe didn't stop her. Soon, the lady cyborg had knocked Jet out again, with blood this time. She huffed, and walked away with her wonderful itoshii at her side.

~~

"Dinner time!" 

Chang's voice rang out happily through the corridors of Dr. Kazumi's seaside household. He smiled, then began to listen. Soon, he heard a noise that sounded like thunder, which slowly grew louder as the pack approached. Suddenly, they appeared, yelling, shoving, and pushing to get the best seat. He examined the crowd and noticed one of the number was missing. He shrugged, and turned back to the frying pan. Maybe Jet wasn't hungry tonight, which however unusual in seemed, was fine with him.

Joe and Francoise were the next to enter. They walked towards the table, and took their seats quietly. 

"Ivan!" called out Francoise, "Come here, and I'll give you your bottle!"

A now sober cyborg baby floated out, and plopped right on to Francoise's lap. He had an eager air about him. She smiled, knowing he was hungry. She glanced at the table(which was about to be ripped to shreds) and then turned to Joe.

"Um..while I feed Ivan, could you save me something? I know I'm not going to get anything with these wild animals." She smiled slightly.

"'Course, k'shii," he grinned, then nodded. Francoise's smile grew a bit bigger, then she set about the task of making Ivan's bottle.

Needless to say, the 'wild animals' stopped what they were doing when they heard Joe use that word. He covered his mouth. Only Jet had known, and he wanted to keep it that way, at least for a little longer. Then it all began, starting with a few innocent chuckles, followed by full blown laughter. Joe blushed very loudly and pretended not to notice. He scooped up some of the chicken fried rice on to a plate for Francoise, and got a plate for himself.

"Stupid immature.." he muttered to himself, and glared at everyone, who were taken aback by his sudden grumpiness. Francoise sighed, and shook her head. A faint blush was still seeable but quickly fading on her cheeks. Under the table, she intertwined her fingers with his, and squeezed tightly. Joe smiled softly, and then started to eat. The other cyborgs looked to each other, confused.

"Oh.." whispered G.B., realizing something. He pressed his belly button and morphed into a small monkey. He crawled quickly under the table, and snickered when he found their hands. In an agile way, he jumped up on to Joe's lap and lifted their clasped hands above the table, for everyone to see.

"Look what I found!" he squealed, turning back into himself. He then fell on to the floor, unable to hold in his loud laughter any longer. Suddenly, a loud crash on the top of the house was heard. Francoise gasped, and lifted her head.

"Someone's coming!"

This brought all the cyborgs to immediate attention. Joe tore off his day clothes to reveal his uniform underneath, flowing yellow scarf and all. The others did the same, ready for the worst.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Joe, running out the door. Francoise was right behind him, followed by Pyunma. Everyone else looked at each other, then nodded, following their leader out the door.

Outside, a strong gust was picking up quickly. The wind whipped stinging dust into Joe's eyes, but the cyborg ignored it. Instead, he focused on two shadowed figures which were making their way effortlessly through the strong winds. Francoise gasped softly as she saw what the two shadows were. She ran up beside Joe, with Ivan carefully wrapped in her arms. Ivan buried himself into her clothes. He did NOT want to get dust in his little eyes.

"Joe.." she whispered into his ear quickly. "T-They're cyborgs!"

"My dear, you're right!" came a sweet female voice through the dust. But it was a deadly sweet, like bee-covered honey. She emerged first, dusting off her dirty tail with a slender hand. Her bright pink eyes flashed with a sharp awareness as she examined each of ther cyborgs. A wicked smirk lit her face as the sweet tinkle of a bell sounded. 

"Ah, brother," she mused, "Come here."

The second shadow emerged from the cloud, and walked out slowly. It was a boy no older than 15 with striking emerald eyes. He looked at them quietly, with with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Good, 0021.." the cat-girl whispered, then turned to the 00 Cyborgs. "Now which one.." she trailed off, her gazing resting on Francoise. "Yes, you."

Suddenly, she threw herself forward with amzing agility, heading straight toward the startled young woman.

****

~~

A/N: Ah yes, I am ebil ^^ R/R to see what happens! Bwahahhaha..

002: Owwww..

003: ^_^ You deserve it!

009: Yeah!

002: X_X No I don't..I'm just a whittle boy..


	4. Chapter Four

****

A/N:*coughs* Well, I WAS gonna wait to put this chapter up, but I didn't for certain reasons.

009: Yeah. Didn't you say something about-

Korii Shoujo:*kicks* SHUDDAP! Anyways, on with it! I know you guys are anxious about the cliffy ^^ Also, I have planned out the ending. It's gonna be bittersweet, and you'll see why..soon enough ^^

003: Which means about a few months.

Korii Shoujo:*glare* ANYWAY. Your turn to do the disclaimer, 0010-!

0010-: Okay then! Korii Shoujo doesn't own Cyborg 009, cause if she did, we'd all be doomed!*cheesy grin*

~~

Stuff: Cyborg 009

Chapter Four

Last time-

"Good, 0021.." the cat-girl whispered, then turned to the 00 Cyborgs. "Now which one.." she trailed off, her gazing resting on Francoise. "Yes, you."

Suddenly, she threw herself forward with amazing agility, heading straight toward the startled young woman.

~~

Now-

"Acceleration mode!" yelled Joe, quickly hitting the switch in his back teeth. He rushed desperately towards his beloved, only to be beaten by the faster cat cyborg. Joe stopped suddenly, to see the cat girl rush past with Francoise unharmed. She then ran away as fast as she had come, something cradled in her arms. 0021 soon followed, but not before stopping and looking at Joe sadly. His bright emerald eyes flashed with apology, and he soon ran off after his partner. The cyborg leader was about to start out after them, but then realized that it was already too late to follow. The cat girl would be long gone by now. But one question still remained..what did the girl want? 

Francoise fell to her knees, sobbing. She put her face in her delicate hands, her back heaving with supressed anger and sadness. Joe rushed up to her, and placed a large hand on one of her shaking shoulders.

"Francoise?" he asked gently, "What's wrong!? Did she hurt you in any way?!" his voice changed from gentle to furious, as he suddenly thought of ways to destroy the two enemy cyborgs. He blushed; he was being too protective. After all, that look 0021 had given him was not one of an enemy, no, it was more the comforting look of a sorry friend after you've lost a close relative. He couldn't count that fact out, no matter how angry he was. He HAD to be fair.

She shook her head quickly, continuing to sob. "Oh, Joe.." she said as looked at him with a tear stained face. "T-They took Ivan!"

Joe's eyes widened. So that's what that bundle in the cat cyborg's arms had been! He cursed in his mind, his fury returning. He then kneeled in front of Francoise, and took her up in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, k'shii," he whispered into her ear, "We'll find him. I promise. We'll find Ivan."

Meanwhile, the rest of the cyborg team was watching this display rather skeptically. They hadn't heard or seen what had happened, or why Francoise had suddenly started to cry, but G. Jr wanted to know. He walked up to the couple and put a large, tan hand on Francoise's shoulder.

"003?" he asked in his deep voice, "What happened? And where's 001?"

With the mention of her beloved baby's name, Francoise burst into tears again, sobbing into Joe's already wet shirt. He gave 005 a look that said, 'We'll talk later.' The large Native American nodded, and walked to the others, motioning them inside Dr. Kazumi's house. They all nodded, and wordlessly followed him inside.

Joe watched as everyone else headed inside, then turned to the sobbing girl in front of him. He brushed a stray piece of golden hair out of her face gently. She looked up at him with wavering cerulean eyes.

"I think we should go inside, k'shii.." he whispered to her, his large red eyes filled with kindness and love. She nodded, and suddenly kissed him full on the lips. Joe felt deep sorrow and desperation present, which made his heart break in two. He would do ANYTHING to free her of her despair. His eyes widened, then he closed them as he fell deep into her sweet spell. Soon they broke apart, gasping for air. Joe felt his heart swell with tenderness, and he picked Francoise up bridal style.

"Now let's go," he said gently. She leaned against his chest, and Joe started off towards the house.

Upon reaching Dr. Kazumi's seaside home, Joe placed the now asleep Francoise on to her bed, and took off her scarf and boots. He then pulled the warm fleece blankets over her body, and kissed her on the cheek.

"G'night, k'shii" he whispered as he left the room, turning the light off as he closed the door.

Out in the living room, Jet was pacing impatiently.

"Well?!" he exclaimed as Joe walked in quietly, "What happened?! And where's Ivan!?"

Pyunma glared at the hot-headed American, and motioned for Joe to speak. The half-Japanese decided to come right out and say it.

"Ivan's been kidnapped," he said wearily, collapsing on a couch. Everyone immediatly stopped what they were doing, and stared at their leader increduously. Albert was the first to recover from the sudden shock. Dr. Gilmore stared increduously.

"Whadda ya mean he's been kidnapped?!" he exclaimed loudly, "You mean, he's..gone?"

Joe nodded slightly, and bowed his head. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut tightly, trying to stop the salty vessels of sorrow from escaping. But it was no use. Lukewarm tears ran down his flushed cheeks as he let everything go. His whole body shook with painful sobs. 'Why?' he thought bitterly, 'Why is everything going wrong!? It's..it's not supposed to be this way..'

His team members stared at him, stunned. They had NEVER see 009 cry, and it was so foreign to them. Pyunma looked up quickly, the first to recover.

"C'mon, man, everything's gonna be okay, I just know it. We'll find Baby Ivan if it's the last thing we do!" He proclaimed boldly, smiling enthusiastically. Everyone else agreed as Joe looked up. He gave them a tearful smile.

"Thanks guys," he said in a scratchy voice, "Thanks a lot."

~~

11:56 PM

Francoise awoke with a start, due to a low growl coming from her stomach. She groaned, and sat up slowly, groggily rubbing her tired eyes. Outside, it was pitch black. She could hear the waves crashing on the shoreline on the beach. The lady cyborg placed a pale hand lightly on her complaining stomach, and blushed. Why was she so hungry? It was then she noticed that she was still in her combat outfit. Suddenly, everything hit her at once as she remembered what had happened that evening. 

Francoise's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Ivan's crib, which was empty. She buried her face into the soft fleece blanket, and began to sob softly. It was so lonely without the baby cyborg. Normally she would hear his soft breathing, which was comforting in itself. Tonight she could hear nothing but her own bitter complaints.

She turned to her nightstand, and frowned. A white piece of paper was there, and on top of that was a glass of water. She picked up the glass, careful not to spill any of the liquid, and pulled the paper out from under it. It was a note, scrawled out in Joe's messy handwriting. 

__

Francoise- she read,

__

We'll start searching for Ivan tommorrow. I promise. I really hope you feel better, koishii. I don't like to see you like this. If you need anything, just knock on the door to my room. Don't think about what's happening. Just try to get some rest, okay? 

Love,

Joe

P.S. Your boots and scarf are under the bed. 

Francoise smiled through her tears, and sniffled softly. She wiped her eyes, then took a sip of water. The cool liquid slid down her dry throat, refreshing her instantly. She sighed, then placed the glass back on to the table. The French cyborg got out of bed, and opened the door to her room quietly, craving a snack. 

She tiptoed down the long hallway, careful not to wake anyone. Soon she reached her destination, the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. Francoise groaned, finding nothing but that night's leftovers. She sighed. The HUGE craving for chocolate she had was overwhelming her. Saliva squirted into her mouth as she thought about chocolate covered cherries, her favorite snack around that 'time'. She suddenly brightened, remembering the secret stash she had hidden in the pantry, behind the vegetables. Flinging open the door to the pantry, she dived in and began to search. Soon, she came upon an empty bag. Anger welled up inside her, and she gave a loud scream. The cyborg then proceeded to cry, sitting on the floor and pouting like a three year old.

Hearing a loud scream that could only belong to Francoise, Joe rushed out into the kitchen to find his koishii sitting on the floor with a furious look on her face and an empty bag of chocolate covered cherries next to her. He stopped, and tilted his head slightly.

"What's the matter, k'shii?" he asked, confused.

She pointed at the bag crossly.

"No. More. Chocolate." She growled in a deadly voice. "007. Must. Die." Suddenly, her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes filled with tears.

She started to cry.  


Joe sighed. Francoise's emotions had been badly lately, and 'it' was only making the situation worse. He gathered her up in his arms like a mother would a child.

"Shh..don't worry, I'll get you some chocolate.." he whispered, feeling a bit out a place as he did so.

Francoise suddenly pulled away, refusing to look Joe in the face.

"I'm sorry, Joe," she said, feeling very stupid indeed. "I'm acting like a child.."

He suddenly smiled, then started to chuckle. Francoise glared at him evilly.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, folding her arms against her chest.

"Nothing.. Anyway, it's not ALL your fault you're acting like this.." he said jokingly, wanting to get a rise out of her.

"What do you mean by 'it's not ALL my fault', huh?!" she growled, tackling him playfully. He laughed, and allowed himself to be pinned down.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he said, faking terror. All of a sudden, Francoise collapsed laughing, and he laughed along with her. This was the way things were _supposed _to be.

"Now," he proclaimed, getting up, "What about those chocolate covered cherries of yours?" He wanted to do everything he could for her right now. Anything that would comfort her in the slightest amount. He liked to see her happy, and due to the current situation, a time a joy was very rare, like a black tulip among the red.

Francoise squealed in glee, and took his offered hand. He helped her up, and they started out the door.

~~

Soon, with the help of Joe's acceleration mode, they reached a 24-hour convenient store. As soon as her itoshii let her go, Francoise bolted inside the store, and was in the candy isle in 20 seconds flat. She began to look around, digging through things here and there. Joe caught up to her, and waited patiently beside her until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "Here!" She was holding three huge bags of chocolate covered cherries jovially, like she had just won the lottery. Her face was a vivid picture of glee.

When Joe saw how much she had gotten, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Are you sure that's not too much?" he asked anxiously. He could hear his wallet crying, as he had been somewhat broke lately. Francoise grinned, and clutched her prize closer to her chest.

"Nah, I'll probably finish them all by the day after tommorrow!" she proclaimed happily, prancing up to the cash register. The old man behind the register jumped up and smiled kindly at the two.

"Is this all?" he asked politely, ringing up the total.

"Yessir!" nodded Francoise impatiently. She was ready to fall into the delicious delirium of sweet-sugary madness. The one that only chocolate could bring.

When Joe recieved the total, he sighed, and plucked the remaining yen from his wallet, then handed it to the cashier. Of course, he didn't tell Francoise that this was all the money that he had left. That would make her unhappy, and he didn't want it that way.

"Have a nice night!" the old man called out as they left the store.

"You too!" they yelled after, closing the door.

Once outside, Joe picked up Francoise and the two bags carefully.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." His koishii confirmed, hugging the bags possesively. He smiled to himself softly, and then clicked the switch in his back teeth, setting off towards home. Everything was good for now. But tommorrow would bring many changes..

~~

A/N: Jeessshhhh..that took FOREVER! X_X I tried to make it good. A little bit of plot building, angst, fluff, and fun ^^ Poor Francoise..the worst possible things happen to her..first she gets 'it', then Ivan gets kidnapped. Hey, I act OOC when I get mine! Why can't 003? ^_~ Hehe, poll time! ^_^(Dun't worry, nothing to do with the story..) How many of you other girls out there get an insane craving for chocolate around that time? I know I do..and I LUFF the chocolate-covered cherries!*drools* So gooooood..

003: Yeahhh..*drools*

0010+:..They scare me.

0010-: I know, brother, I know..

Review Response-

Serene Faerie-Hehe, sure! ^_~ Thanks!

Wolfwood11-Thanks very much! My work's 'amazing'? O.O

003 and 006:*points to 009* Hug him. He's the one who like hugs and likes hugs.

009: Hey! No I don't! Well..sorta..

Sweet Dark Angel 009- Believe me, I know how that is all too well. But ya gotta hang in there, right? The rainclouds'll pass eventually, and the sun'll come out. In fact, I'm sorta in a slump right now. But you have your friends, and they'll always support you no matter what. ^_^ Anyways, yep, Francoise isn't feeling the best right now, if ya know what I mean ^^;;; And yes, I plan on more people getting hurt due to a slip of the tongue in front of 003..oh, and I love cliffies(am I the only one who does? O.O;;;) ^^ They get you excited for what happens next! Thanks for the review!

Queen of Duels-Bwahahahaha! Thanks!*gives the Baby Box to 002* Eat it.

002: What is it?

Korii Shoujo:Candy.

002: OOOOO!*swallows it* Eww..dat didn't..hey..why dud my voice sound so stwange? What wong?

Korii Shoujo:*giggles* Thank you, Queen of Duels!

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers-Oooo..*eats fries and Mc Flurry in 10 seconds flat* Yuuuummm..thankoo thankoo THANKOO! Yep, I thought up 0020 and 0021 in Social Studies class. ^_^ I was doodling on my time period notes..

Katsie-Yep, everyone DOES want to beat up Jet it seems ^_^ Hehe, yeah, that kinda annoys me..all the OC/009 fics..and thanks!

__


	5. AUTHORESS'S NOTE

****

A/N: I'm so very sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. See, my hard drive got replaced, and, well, I lost all my files.*glares at step dad* I had the next chapter all typed up, and now I need to do it all over again.(which I haven't felt like doing because I'm still sort of mad O.o) I know, I know, excuses excuses..but I do have loads of homework, especially in math class,(We're getting ready to take the test at the end of the year to determine if we get into algebra) so I haven't really had ANY time to write. One thing though-expect a chapter in the next few days. It WILL be extra-long to make up for my absence ^^

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!

Korii Shoujo 


End file.
